


Personalidad Multiple

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confusion, Multiple Personalities
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Steve se abalanzó hacia el más bajo tratando de golpearle, se perdió por un momento en su ira que no vio la expresión de miedo de su amigo."Steve para" Danny estaba asustado ahora, retrocedió hasta topar con la pared, cerró sus ojos agarrándose y levantando sus brazos para cubrirse."Te odio, te odio" grito Steve mientras tiraba otro golpe."L-lo siento, lo siento, he sido malo lo siento" dijo Danny con una voz pequeña.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Personalidad Multiple

Steve camino furiosamente hasta su oficina ignorando los gritos de su compañero, se sentía tan enojado que no quería tratar con su amigo.

"¡¡STEVEN DEJA DE IGNORARME!!"

Steve sólo siguió hasta su oficina y al tratar de cerrar la puerta se topó con que Danny ya estaba entrando y no estaba dejándolo sólo.

"¡¡DÉJAME EN PAZ DANIEL!!"

"DEJA DE GRITARME"

"Esto es tu maldita culpa, ¿porque demonios tenías que meterte y matar a la única pista que teníamos?" Reclamo Steve con los dientes apretados.

"¡¡IBA A MATARTE!! El imbécil no iba a bajar su arma, el iba a dispararte Steven"

"¡¡CALLATE!! Estaba llegando a un lugar con el"

"No, no lo estabas" dijo Danny enojado.

"Yo no te di autorización para disparar Daniel"

"El te iba a disparar Steven ¿Que parte de te pudo haber matado no entiendes?"

"¡¡¡AAGGGHH!!! Eres un maldito bastardo bueno para nada!!"

Steve se abalanzó hacia el más bajo tratando de golpearle, se perdió por un momento en su ira que no vio la expresión de miedo de su amigo.

"Steve para" Danny estaba asustado ahora, retrocedió hasta topar con la pared, cerró sus ojos agarrándose y levantando sus brazos para cubrirse.

"Te odio, te odio" grito Steve mientras tiraba otro golpe.

"L-lo siento, lo siento, he sido malo lo siento" dijo Danny con una voz pequeña.

Steve se detuvo observando como su compañero empezaba a llorar y a pedir perdón, no sabía como reaccionar ante tal cambio de comportamiento.

"Lo siento, Daniel quiere hacerlo mejor, seré bueno, seré bueno"

El moreno vio con horror como su amigo le desabrocha sus pantalones tratando de bajarlos mientras decía que sería bueno.

"Danno espera" alejó las manos invasoras y se alejó del rubio.

"Lo siento lo siento, Daniel quiere hacerlo mejor lo siento"

"¿Que Mierda Danny? Deja de jugar" exclamó un poco asustado.

"¿Steve que esta pasando? Los gritos se escuchan hasta el pasillo" Pregunto Chin entrando a la oficina de su jefe.

"N-no lo sé, Danny empezó a actuar de manera extraña" dijo un poco alarmado.

Chin miró a su amigo y lo vio llorando y repitiendo continuamente _lo siento_ , así que se acercó y se agachó frente al rubio.

"Danny"

"Lo siento, seré bueno, Daniel puede ser bueno" y trató de llegar a la entrepierna del isleño.

"Hey amigo, tranquilo esta bien" le dijo sujetando sus manos.

"P-pero estas enojado conmigo y y-Yo quiero hacerte feliz" Daniel hablo con una voz pequeña y abatida.

"Shh... ven aquí, abrazame, puedes hacerme feliz abrazandome"

"E-está bien" murmuró el rubio.

Steve miró como Chin abrazaba a Danny, logrando así tranquilizarlo. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas ante lo que acababa de pasar, solo observó a sus amigos abrazarse y balansiandose un poco.

"¿Chin?"

"Espera un momento Steven, Daniel vamos a sentarnos en el sofá para que te recuestes un poco"

"B-bueno, ¿Eres feliz?"

"Si, soy feliz pequeño" el isleño sonrió y acompañó al más bajo al sofá para que se recortará.

La oficina estuvo en silencio hasta que Danny se durmió, Chin se acerco al Marín y lo llevó a la cocina que tenían en el cuartel.

"¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar?" Pregunto Steve un poco tembloroso.

"Mira, no soy un experto pero creo que Danny tiene el transtorno de personalidad múltiple. No es la primera vez que me topo con una situación así, he estado hablando con un primo que es psiquiatra acerca de Danny y mis sospechas, él me dice que necesitaría hacerle una pruebas pero..."

"Su comportamiento de hace un momento lo deja todo claro ¿verdad?"

"Si, no es la primera vez que sucede, hay días en los que me he encontrado con un Danny muy amoroso, casi podría decir que en esos días parece femenino"

"Hablaré con él cuando se despierte"

"Solo... trata de no ser muy duro con él, tal parece que tiene un pasado muy..."

"¿Oscuro?" Sugirió Steve.

"Perverso diría yo, pero si creo que oscuro quedaría mejor"

Ambos compañeros se quedan en la oficina del Marín esperando a que el rubio despierte, un par de horas después pueden ver que comienza a despertar por lo que Chin deside irse y dejar a los amigos hablando solos.

Steve observa a su amigo y se acerca a él, le quita el pelo de la cara y sonríe al ver los ojos azules mirarlo fijamente.

"Hey Danno, ¿Dormiste bien?"

"¿Steve?"

"Si Danny"

"¿Que paso? ¿Por qué estaba dormido?

"Sucedió algo raro hace un par de horas" Steve vio como Danny se tenso y apartó la vista "estabamos discutiendo por el caso y la discusión subió de nivel y..."

"Oh Dios hice algo vergonzoso ¿verdad?" Dijo Danny mientras se tapaba el rostro.

"Comenzaste a disculparte y decir que Daniel sería bueno, también intentaste abrir mis pantalones y..."

"Para" el rubio se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro "Lo siento, se que hay ocasiones en las que mi otro yo toma control de mi cuerpo y eso solo sucede cuando estoy alterado, por favor no me despidas Steve" suplicó el detective.

"¿Qué? Danno no te voy a despedir, solo quiero entender lo que pasó"

"Tengo el transtorno de personalidad múltiple, me lo detectaron cuando tenía 15 años" Danny bajó sus ojos y no podía continuar manteniendo la mirada con su compañero "Al parecer te encontraste con Daniel y como bien supones yo fui a-abusado de niño" una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"Lo siento Danno" El marin se acercó y abrazó al rubio cuando no trató de huir.

"Por lo general no es un problema, pero cuando me altero es más fácil que otra personalidad tome mi lugar"

"¿Por qué eso no está en tu expediente?"

"Mi papá hizo que sellaran eso y que sólo ciertas personas lo vean, lamento no haberte dicho antes pero tenia miedo de que me rechazaras y corrieras del equipo"

"Tranquilo Danno, buscaremos la manera de ayudarte"

Danny solo sonrió y se dejó abrazar por su mejor amigo, sintió que cambiaba a Allegra y comenzó a besar el cuello del Seal.

"¿Danno?" Preguntó Steve nervioso por los besos que estaba recibiendo en su cuello y por más que intentaba no reaccionar a su miembro no le importó y se dio a conocer.

"Estamos agradecidos de que no rechazaras a Danny, te amamos"

"¿Quién eres?" Preguntó una vez que le quedó claro que estaba en presencia de otra personalidad.

"Soy Allegra, Danny estaba muy feliz, todos nosotros estamos contentos de que te quedes a nuestro lado"

"Jamás pensaría en abandonar a mi mejor amigo"

"De quién estás enamorado, tu pene lo grita a voces"

Steve no supo que responder así que no dijo nada y cuando Danny volvió lo abrazó y le prometió que siempre que pudiera estaría a su lado.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> He aquí un corto más esperó que les haya gustado.
> 
> Espero que se encuentren bien de salud y sigan cuidandose.
> 
> Los amo LT 🍄🍃❄


End file.
